moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Happy Tree Friends From Toontown Figures
This is a list of fictional characters from Happy Tree Friends. There are toon figures, and some other supporting characters. To celebrate the 10th anniversary of the series in 2010, the creators of the show announced that there would be one more character added to Happy Tree Friends in the near future. The candidates were a sheep/lamb named Lammy and a pig named Truffles. The voting took place during the month of March 2010, and the winner was Lammy, who have featured in most of the latest episodes. Even though Truffles lost the vote, he still cameos in some episodes. Aardman Animations The Amazing Adventures Of Morph: *'Morph'The Amazing Adventures Of Morph IMDB (Voiced By Matthew Géczy) - The curious and creative main character with terracotta skin. Creature Comforts: *'Animals'Creature Comforts IMDB - The following characters are among those who make regular appearances throughout the series. These animals are always portrayed by the same interviewees to maintain consistency throughout the series. Wallace & Gromit: *'Wallace'Wallace & Gromit: The Aardman Collection IMDB (Voiced By Peter Sallis) - An eccentric and clumsy inventor with an obsession with cheese. *'Gromit' (Voiced By Neil Patrick Harris) - Wallace's silent, brave and highly intelligent dog, who saves his master whenever something goes horribly wrong. **'The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit': ***'Lady Tottington'Wallace & Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit IMDB (Voiced By Helena Bonham Carter) - A wealthy aristocratic spinster with a keen interest in both vegetable-growing and 'fluffy' animals. **'A Matter Of Loaf And Death': ***'Fluffles'Wallace & Gromit: A Matter Of Loaf And Death IMDB (Voiced By Melissa Collier) - Piella's beautiful if slightly nervous and quiet pet poodle. Withdrawn and lacking in confidence due to many years of unkind treatment, most likely at her owner's hands. Fluffles is nonetheless a caring soul who strikes a romantic chord with Gromit. **'A Close Shave': ***'Preston The Cyberdog'Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave IMDB (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker) - Non-speaking character in Wallace and Gromit and the main antagonist of A Close Shave. He is actually a robotic cyber-dog who is a fearsome looking one. He appears in A Close Shave as a deuteragonist. He was left to Wendolene by her father (Mr. Ramsbottom). ***'Wendolene Ramsbottom' (Voiced By Anne Reid) - She owns a wool shop and asks Wallace and Gromit to wash her windows. Her father was an inventer who created a dog called Preston. **'The Wrong Trousers': ***'Techno Trousers'Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers IMDB (Voiced By Karin Konoval) - They were given to Gromit on his birthday by Wallace in The Wrong Trousers. ***'Feathers McGraw' (Voiced By Terry Notary) - A silent, yet sinister, penguin that first appeared in the film The Wrong Trousers as the main antagonist. Shaun The Sheep: *'Shaun The Sheep'Shaun The Sheep IMDB (Voiced By Justin Fletcher) - The protagonist of the series and, despite being the smallest of them all, the leader of the flock. *'Bitzer' (Voiced By John Sparkes) - The farmer's loyal, long-suffering sheepdog, dressed for work in a blue knit cap, black collar, knitted wristlet and large official-looking wrist-watch, carrying a clipboard and walking upright or on all fours as needed. *'Shirley' (Voiced By Richard Webber) - The largest member of the flock. A gentle giant, she is usually seen placidly eating, though she's intimidating enough to have defended Shaun from Pidsley the cat. *'Timmy' (Voiced By Justin Fletcher) - Shaun's cousin, is the flock's only lamb, and thus often the innocent center of the chaos. He appears to be a toddler in this series, and is often seen sucking a dummy. The spinoff series Timmy Time chronicles his later adventures in preschool. *'Timmy's Mother' (Voiced By Kate Harbour) - Shaun's aunt, wears curlers in her topknot and is a bit careless about maternal duties, even using Timmy once as a makeshift paint brush. But when her offspring goes astray, she is inconsolable until he is safely back in her care. *'Nuts' (Voiced By Andy Nyman) - Is quite an eccentric, but useful sheep and usually like the rest of the flock, accompanies and helps Shaun. But the thing that makes him stand out from the flock is that he has two different shaped eyes. *'The Flock' - Like typical sheep, tend to follow Shaun and one another, are obedient to orders and generally form one big happy if sometimes fractious family group. Unlike Shaun, however, they are not particularly bright, which becomes a problem when combined with their ongoing fascination with the human world. It's usually Shaun and Bitzer who sort out the resulting mess. *'The Farmer' (Voiced By John Sparkes) - A bespectacled, balding man who runs the farm with Bitzer at his side and acts as the flock's primary if unwitting nemesis. His livestock's main concern is to ensure he remains completely oblivious to their unusual sentience, a task made easier by his conventional, unobservant nature but complicated by his enthusiasm for picking up new hobbies. He can be heard frequently making wordless noises or muttering under his breath just audibly enough for the viewer to pick up on his meaning. His disastrous attempts at dating are a running joke of the series. Chicken Run: *'Ginger'Chicken Run IMDB (Voiced By Julia Sawalha) - Who is determined to save her fellow chickens from their impending doom on the Tweedys' farm. She is usually the one that comes up with the ideas and is generally more intelligent than the other chickens. *'Rocky' (Voiced By Mel Gibson) - An American rooster who crash-lands into the farm after getting distracted by Ginger, spinning on a weathervane, and bouncing off some telephone wires. *'Babs' (Voiced By Jane Horrocks) - A stout hen with a dim-witted innocence and a love of knitting. *'Bunty' (Voiced By Imelda Staunton) - The champion egg-layer and group cynic who is the most skeptical of Ginger's escape plans. *'Mac' (Voiced By Lynn Ferguson) - Ginger's brainy Scottish assistant. *'Fowler' (Voiced By Benjamin Whitrow) - A feisty elderly rooster who regularly prattles about his Royal Air Force experiences. *'Nick' (Voiced By Timothy Spall) - A smart, portly rat who smuggles contraband into the compound. *'Fetcher' (Voiced By Phil Daniels) - Nick's slim, slow-witted partner. Arthur Christmas: *'Arthur Claus'Arthur Christmas IMDB (Voiced By James McAvoy) - The good-natured but clumsy younger son of Malcolm and Margaret who works in the mail room. *'Steve Claus' (Voiced By Hugh Laurie) - Malcom and Margaret's elder son and Arthur's cool and incredibly capable, but cynical, older brother. The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!: *'Pirate Captain'The Pirates! Band Of Misfits IMDB (Voiced By Hugh Grant) - The main protagonist of the movie. Leader of The Pirate Captain's Ship, he is a selfish yet kind being. He is stubborn at times and very protective about his pet dodo bird, Polly. Pirate Captain has a crew that helps him on his adventures and journeys, and like Pirate Captain, don't have very accurate names. *'The Pirate With A Scarf (A.K.A Number Two)' (Voiced By Martin Freeman) - The Pirate Captain's first mate in The Pirates! Band of Misfits. *'Charles Darwin' (Voiced By David Tennant) - An English scientist known for discoveries in Africa. Canimals: *'Main Canimals': **'Ato'Canimals IMDB (Voiced By Matthew Géczy) - A happy-go-lucky Beagle in a can. He also puts up the Happy Tree Friends logo in the episode title cards. **'Oz' (Voiced By Ellen Connell) - A mischievous & tomboyish Turkish Angora cat in a can. She often gets herself into more trouble than she can handle, but she's very smart! **'Uly' (Voiced By Brendan Fraser) - A dimwitted Pug in a can. He happily eats anything in his sight without forethought. **'Mimi' (Voiced By Mirabelle Kirkland) - A bossy Poodle in a can. She sometimes attacks the others with her ears. **'Pow' (Voiced By Seth MacFarlane) - A crotchety Horned Owl in a can. He will not hesitate to use his hypnosis on others. **'Fizzy' (Voiced By Bibo Bergeron) - A clumsy Siamese Cat in a can. He aspires to have a ninja lifestyle. **'Toki' (Voiced By Kenn Navarro) - A hyperactive Rabbit in a can. He just cannot seem to stay firmly on the ground. **'Nia' (Voiced By Lori Jee) - A timid Turkish Van kitten in a can. She sometimes lets off a sonic scream when frightened. **'Leon' (Voiced By Dee Bradley Baker) - An odd Chameleon in a can (hence his name). He can make himself invisible at will. *'Recurring/One-time Canimals': **'Wooang' (Voiced By Bryan Cranston) - A Bull Terrier in a can. **'Capri' (Voiced By James Arnold Taylor) A Lion in a can. **'Mini Pip' (Voiced By Aubrey Anderson-Emmons) - A happiness Black Cat in a can. **'Boco and Cocobos' (Voiced By Seth Green and Steven Blum) - A giant Squirrel in a can leading several smaller squirrels in cans respectively. **'Bobby' (Voiced By Eric Stonestreet) - A Bear in a can with a plaster on his face for unknown reasons. **'Koby' (Voiced By Arnold Vosloo) - A Tortoise in a can. **'Olive' (Voiced By Stephen Sommers) - A Skunk in a can. **'Peng and Gwin' (Voiced By Pauly Shore and Rob Schneider) - A pair of Penguins in cans. **'Wooga' (Voiced By Richard Ridings) - A Gorilla in a can. Refrences